The Tale of the Three Vampires
by ShadoKat
Summary: EXAMPLE story for Valentine's Fae Tales Contest. Not an entry. What happens when three vampires find the most beautiful woman in the world, and they all want her for their own? What will they do to get her? Be patient and lemons will follow. AU, OOC


**This is an example story for the Valentine's Fae Tales contest that you can read about here: **ht tp :/ /w ww .f an fi ct io n. net/community/Valentines_Fae_Tales_Contest/86940  
**There is also a forum: **ht tp :/ fo ru m. fa nf ic ti on .net/forum/Valentines_Fae_Tales_Contest/83101/  
**A blogspot: **ht tp :/ /val ent ine sfa eco nte st.b log spo t.c om/  
**And you can follow it on twitter: **ht tp :/ /t wi tt er .c om /# !/F ae Ta les Co nt est  
**Sorry about the links; FanFiction doesn't like us to link to other sites, or apparently its own site either. Remove the spaces and you should be good.**

**The story is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine; apologies in advance.  
**

**

* * *

This story is loosely based on _"The Tale of the Three Brothers" _or "_The Deathly Hallows_" from "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_" by JK Rowling.  
It can also be found in _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard_," also by JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

_The Tale of the Three Brothers/The Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and The Tales of Beedle the Bard are owned by JK Rowling.  
No infringement is intended. I make no money from this Fan Fiction.  
_**

_**All SVM characters in this story are owned by Charlaine Harris. No infringement is intended. I make no money from this Fan Fiction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FINALLY: THIS IS AN EXAMPLE STORY, NOT AN ENTRY. I AM A JUDGE IN THE CONTEST AND AM NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER.  
PLEASE DO NOT POST YOUR ENTRY STORIES FOR THIS CONTEST UNTIL YOU ARE CONTACTED BY THE CONTEST HOST AND PERMITTED TO DO SO.**

**Thank you in advance for your entries. We look forward to seeing them! Now, with no further ado, on with the story.  
**

* * *

A/N: I needed three vampires for this story, because the tale it is based on has three brothers. However, other than Eric and Bill, the prominent male vampires in SVM stories are gay.  
I had to pick another character. Out of all of Eric's romantic rivals for Sookie, I hate Quinn most after I hate Bill. So, I chose Quinn. So, Quinn is a vampire in this story.  
_It is not an error; it is an intentional character change._ The story is, after all, A/U. Thanks for reading!

**The Tale of the Three Vampires**

Three Vampires were traveling along a dark road at night. As the dawn approached, they needed to seek shelter, so they found an inn with light-tight accommodations. Being old enough that they could remain alert for a short time after sunrise, they settled into the darkest corner of the pub to observe the humans, a practice that afforded them some amusement as they stalked the prey that they would feed upon that night.

A group of bawdy young men entered the pub, talking loudly and obviously excited about something. The Vampires listened with fascination as the young men described how they had seen the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her name was Sookie Stackhouse and she lived just beyond the hills at the edge of town. She had long, blond locks that fell in waves past her hips. Her eyes were the bluest blue, so clear that, when gazing into them, it was said that you could see into her heart, which was as pure as her body. That body was ripe and bountiful, just begging for the touch of a lover, of which she had had none. Why this fair maiden had never wed was the object of much speculation, for it was rumored that she lived alone without benefit of any male protector.

The three Vampires were much intrigued by this tale. They glamoured the young men to tell them where this fair maiden lived and then fed on them, leaving them sleeping with their heads upon the table. They vowed to find this woman at first dark. They retired to their rooms and took to their day rest.

As soon as the sun set, the three Vampires met back at the pub and began making their way in the direction the young men had indicated. Of the three, one of the Vampires could fly. When his companions became loud with their complaints of the distance required to walk to find this woman, he picked up his companions, one beneath each arm, and bore them to the place they were looking for.

Finally arriving near the woman's home, the one who could fly set his two companions back upon their feet, and they all turned to gaze in awe and wonder at the sight that met their eyes.

Having lived long and traveled far, the three Vampires knew exactly how the young woman could have been so long untouched without benefit of a protector. She was not entirely human! This wondrous creature was of the Fae, the people of the sky. All Fae had mysterious powers, each individual having a mixture of powers uniquely his or her own. This must be how the woman had been able to keep the men at bay, for once intoxicated by her beauty, a man could not help but approach.

If they existed for the rest of eternity, none of the three Vampires had ever imagined that he might ever encounter one of this magical race. The Fae were in fact so rare as to be rumored to be extinct. It was also rumored that any Vampire lucky enough to possess such a female would be able to walk beside her in the sun by virtue of her magical blood. Each of the three Vampires coveted her jealously.

But there was a complication. The beautiful Fae woman was surrounded at all times by the light of the sun. For any Vampire to approach her would mean his final death as the sun's rays turned him to ash.

Now that they had found her, the three Vampires were not about to let such a prize escape them! They argued throughout the night about which one of them would be the one to claim her. Not one of them was willing to share the attentions of the wondrous woman with his companions, but they did agree to share her blood so that they could become the most powerful of their kind. In the end, they agreed that they would all three present themselves to her, and she would be allowed to choose which of them she would take as her mate.

Vampire males are famously arrogant and possessive. It did not occur to a single one of the three that she would be able to resist his charm over that of his companions, and they would not allow her to refuse them or seek other male company now that they had arrived. Each one of the three already thought of the woman as his.

There still remained that single problem. How could these Vampires, creatures of the darkness, reach her to present themselves? They were unable to move in the sun that surrounded her, and even if they covered themselves with cloaks they would be severely weakened. This, they reasoned, was the only thing that had kept her safe from any of their kind who might have found her before.

The three Vampires remained throughout the night, observing the object of their desire from afar, but none could think of a way to reach her. They watched as she enjoyed the rays of the sun, imagining how they would be able to smell it on her skin when they were close to her. Eventually she had to rest, and she went inside her home to sleep. The Vampires noticed that she surrounded herself in darkness as she slept and wondered how to get past the sun to enter her home while it was dark.

The answer presented itself to them suddenly, and they could not believe that they had not thought of it before! As the sun came up in the part of the world that did not surround the Fae beauty, the Vampires, having nowhere else to take shelter, went into the ground to protect themselves. When nightfall came and they again assembled before the entrance to her property, they realized what they must do. Working together so as to complete the task quickly, they dug a tunnel through the earth and came up into her cellar. They used her facilities to clean themselves of dirt, and then they lay in wait for her to come inside for her slumber.

Finally, they heard the door close above them and saw the light extinguished. This was it! The moment they had waited for! Quietly they stole up the steps to the main floor of her home, and saw her blond hair from behind as she sat, still and alone, in a chair. Smiling excitedly, they all ran around the chair to meet her, bowing and jockeying for position as each tried to introduce himself to her at the same time. When they had all straightened and extended their hands to meet her, their smiles disappeared as they were confronted with the furious visage of not their fair maiden, but a man!

The man stood up from the chair and they saw that he bore a great resemblance to their beautiful maiden. They realized too late that she did have a protector, and this was him!

For all of their arrogance, Vampire males are not stupid. Instead of attempting to run or deny the reason that they were there, they thought to engage him in conversation. But as they started to speak, again all at the same time, he held up his hand.

"I know why you are here, Vampires!" He boomed at them in a powerful voice. "Did you think that none of your kind had ever before attempted to take, for his own, my grand-daughter? I have millenia of practice keeping your kind at bay!" He was angry, but he was also impressed at the cunning these Vampires had shown in actually being able to enter the house. But they had attempted to cheat tradition by approaching his kin without first asking the permission of her guardian, and for that he was still angry.

The three Vampires realized their mistake and, hoping to be able to salvage the situation, sought to make amends.

"We are sorry for our intrusion," the first Vampire offered. "In truth, we did not know that she had a protector to whom we should speak of our intentions."

"So you entered her home thinking she would be defenseless and unable to repel you?" he asked, and the first Vampire stepped back knowing that the guardian was right.

The second Vampire approached. "We had no desire to harm her, My Lord," he explained. "We simply wished to present ourselves so that she could choose which of us she would take for her mate."

"And what if she had refused you?" the guardian asked. "Would you have attempted to force her into compliance?"

The second Vampire stepped back, bowing his head, knowing that they would indeed have done just that.

The third Vampire, and by far the most intelligent, stepped forward and bowed at the waist. "We apologize, My Lord," he said. "In our haste to court your grand-daughter, we did not consider that she might not have received us well. Our intentions were honorable; we wished to offer her marriage to whichever of us appealed to her the most. We made a mistake. How can we make amends?"

Not completely satisfied with their contrition but willing to consider their proposal, the protector made his decision. "I am Niall Brigant," he introduced himself. "Lord Prince of the Fae realm. Sookie Stackhouse is my great-granddaughter. Will you not be so polite as to introduce yourselves properly?"

The first Vampire stepped forward again. "I am John Quinn, and am addressed as Quinn." He bowed. Quinn was tall, just over six feet, and muscular with a tiny hint of olive tone to his skin. His head was bald and his eyes were an astonishing shade of purple. Niall thought Sookie might like his eyes.

Then the second Vampire stepped up. "My name is Bill Compton, Lord Prince. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Compton was the shortest of the three, and the least remarkable where looks were concerned. His shoulders were broad and he was well-built. His hair was brown, longish, and straight, and he wore old-fashioned sideburns. He spoke with a southern drawl and Niall thought Sookie would enjoy his accent along with his southern-gentleman manners.

The third Vampire rolled his eyes before stepping forward. Compton was always the one trying to suck up. "I am Eric Northman, Prince Brigant. I am ruler of the faraway kingdom of Fangtasia, and your humble servant." He did not add that he was only traveling with the two dolts beside him because he was seeking a wife to rule beside him for all eternity. Eric was the tallest, at six-foot-four, with blond hair the exact same color as Sookie's. His thick hair flowed just past his shoulders, and he had just a hint of stubble on his strong jaw. His eyes were the blue of the ocean. He had broad shoulders, beautifully sculpted arms and chest, and a rock-hard stomach that led down to a narrow waist. His legs were very long. He carried around him an aura of strength and confidence. Niall thought that Sookie would like this along with his quiet intelligence, and he was easily the most beautiful of the three. She would naturally feel safe in the company of such a man.

Prince Brigant nodded stiffly at the three Vampires. "Now that you have courteously told me your names, I will tell you that my grand-daughter seeks a husband." The Vampires looked at each other and smiled, excited again that they might have a chance to meet the young lady after all. "Not so fast!" Brigant exclaimed. "Before you can meet her, you will have to prove yourselves to me. While I am impressed by the cunning method you used to bypass the sunlight to enter this house, that is not enough. I must also tell you that my grand-daughter has a wondrous gift of which she is not proud. She can hear the thoughts of others, and that is why she seeks to isolate herself from the people of the world."

Fangs clicked into place on all three Vampires. A telepath? One who could hear the thoughts of Vampires would not be welcome in their world. Vampires closely guarded their secrets. All three were thinking that perhaps they should kill her and the man who protected her. She was dangerous to them!

The Prince looked on with amusement, shaking his head and laughing. "What do you find funny?" the second Vampire, Compton, demanded.

"You!" Brigant replied, his eyes still full of his laughter. Then the laughter died and he raised a hand in the air. Out of his hand shot a light nearly as bright as the sun, causing all three Vampires to hiss and shield their eyes. The light was so intense that it started to burn their skin before the Prince extinguished it. "You think that you can kill me and slaughter my Dear One? Think again! I have the power to burn you to cinders!" He spoke through his teeth, seething with anger. He was not telepathic, but Vampires were predictable.

Suitably cowed, the three Vampires stepped back. Then the third one, the Northman, spoke up. "My Lord, we would only seek to harm one that is dangerous to our kind. Tell me; is your grand-daughter able to hear the thoughts of Vampires?"

"That is a fair question, and I will answer it," Brigant replied. "No, she can not read Vampire minds. She enjoys the company of Vampires for that reason. A match with one of your kind would be most advantageous to her, because the power of your blood would help her to erect shields against the intrusion into her mind."

The Vampires thought of it the other way around. The telepath was the intruder, not the thoughts that people inadvertently sent into her head! Quinn decided to voice his doubts. "What makes you think we would share our blood with her?" he asked rudely.

Brigant leveled him with a venomous gaze. "Do not take me for stupid, Vampire! I know the ways of your kind. You would form a blood-bond with your intended to keep her loyal to you. I will tell you, my grand-daughter is immune to your glamour and can not be controlled in such ways. Now that you know her secrets, do you still wish to court her?"

"Yes!" came emphatically from all three Vampires. She was beautiful, intriguing, and with her power would make a superb match for a Vampire.

"Very well," said the Prince. "I will allow you to seek her affections. Because you have impressed me, I will give each of you a single gift that you may use to win her heart. You will use this gift for one year. If you are successful, you will return here at the end of that year and be granted an audience with her." He turned to the first Vampire. "John Quinn, how would you seek to woo my grandchild, and what gift would help you?"

Quinn thought about it for a few seconds before he answered. "I would impress her with my sexual prowess! I desire the means to present myself as a living god of the sensual arts."

The other two Vampires snickered at him. He was clueless!

"Very well!" Brigant agreed. He raised his hand again, but this time only a tiny blue light came out of it. "I give you the gift of the biggest penis in the land. Its length will be fifteen inches and it will grow hard as the wood of an elder tree."

Quinn jumped as he felt the jolt of magic at his groin. He couldn't help but to reach inside of his breeches to see if it was real. It was! He was so happy! Sookie Stackhouse would be his when he returned at the end of the year. "Thank you, My Lord Prince!" he exclaimed.

"Use it well," Brigant ordered, and poof! Quinn disappeared.

He turned to the second Vampire. "Compton, how will you seek to secure the affections of my kin?"

Bill had already thought of his answer. "I would give her gifts and impress her with my wealth," he said. "I will buy her the biggest diamond in the land, and that bright shiny stone will dazzle her so that she cannot help but to accept me!"

"As you wish!" Brigant called out imperiously. "I give you the gift of knowledge to bring forth the wealth you desire, and I shall inspect that stone myself before you show it to my grand-daughter." He raised his hand and the same blue light flashed in Compton's direction.

Bill felt a rush of what felt like wind blow in through his left ear. It did not come out the other side. Suddenly, he was stunned with an abundance of information that he had not known before. He would surely make himself a great success with it! She would be his and no other's; he was certain. "My gratitude knows no bounds," he stated formally, bowing to Prince Niall. Niall raised his hand and poof! Bill Compton was gone.

The third Vampire, Eric, sighed. He was exceedingly handsome and known far and wide for his sexual prowess. He had wealth beyond measure. He knew that these things would not bring Sookie to his side.

"Well, Northman," Prince Niall said. "What would you ask of me?"

"I would ask that my sexual expertise and immense wealth be hidden from your lovely Sookie," Eric stated simply. "A woman needs to know a man's heart without such trappings clouding her judgment. I would approach her as a man in need of her love."

Prince Niall frowned at Eric. "You do not wish to reveal that you already possess what your companions sought? How will you best the other two if I strip away those things from you?"

"She will know the man beneath the Vampire king before she knows what I am. I would ask for a month's time to spend alone with her so that she might love me."

"No, you will not spend a month alone with her!" Niall insisted. Eric's shoulders slumped and he accepted the Prince's edict. Then Niall spoke again. "You will have a week. I will cloak you in the burden of amnesia for one year. You will not remember who you are. When you meet my Sookie, she will see only the man who stands before her."

"Thank you, Lord Prince," Eric said quietly with a deep nod of his head.

Brigant raised his hand one more time and Eric felt a tingling in his brain. Suddenly he had no memory of who he was, and he looked around in a panic trying to ground himself. The prince looked deep into Eric's eyes and spoke firmly to him. "You will make your way in the world without your memories for one year. At that time you will return here and I will introduce you to the most beautiful woman in the world. You have a past, and a future. You will get it back."

Eric stared at the blond man, trying to remember who he was. He was somehow familiar, and his voice was what Eric had needed to feel secure in himself. Somehow, he knew that this man meant him no harm and would be the key to bringing his life back to him, whatever and wherever that was. "Thank you sir," he said again. "I promise to return."

Niall raised his hand one last time and poof! Eric was gone. Then he called his grand-daughter back from the Fae realm where he had sent her for her safety. "I have good news for you, Dear One!" he boomed, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"What is that, grandfather?" She chirped happily, hugging him back. She smiled at him and the room grew bright with her light. She was a bubbly, charming, and intelligent woman. Niall hoped he had done the right thing by promising her to a Vampire.

"You will wed in one year's time," he told her. "I have allowed three men the chance to meet you, and you will choose one of them. My child, they are Vampires."

"Vampires?" Sookie asked apprehensively. "Why would a Vampire want to marry me?" She often dreamed of Vampires, but the dreams were good dreams. Years ago, she had met a Vampire king named Russell Edgington. Russell was married to another male Vampire, also a king. They had been kindly, fun, and best of all, _silent_! She had spent many hours with them and had learned a great deal about them. She could relax without having to hear what they were thinking about her, or anything else really! It had been heaven! Her great-grandfather had watched over her and kept her safe. They had experimented to see if she could be glamoured, which was a form of Vampire hypnotism, and to their great delight, she could not. She thought of her "gift" as a disability and therefore had low self-esteem. People had shunned her all her life before she'd chosen to live alone with only her kin for occasional company.

It was at that time that Niall, unbeknownst to Sookie, began to consider that a Vampire might be a good match as her future husband.

The months flew by, and soon the year was up. As night fell on the anniversary of their pact, Niall summoned all three Vampires to him outside the barrier of sunlight that surrounded Sookie's home. Quinn and Compton talked and laughed boisterously, talking about their exploits over the past year. Northman remained silent, waiting for his chance to meet the beautiful woman as the blond man had promised. He was clad in only a pair of blue-jeans, and his feet were bare.

"John Quinn, what have you done with your gift?" Niall wanted to know.

Quinn was carrying a box that contained a portable DVD player and several DVDs. "I have used the gift you gave me to become successful in the adult movie industry!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest. "I have brought some of my work to show her. One look at me and she won't be able to help herself!" He had the audacity to wink at Brigant.

Prince Niall thought he knew how the encounter would go, but he had promised the Vampire his chance. "You have one hour!" he proclaimed. He raised his hand and poof! Quinn disappeared into the house, which had been made light-tight during the past year, anticipating the arrival of the Vampires.

Sookie was sitting on her couch, waiting for the arrival of her first visitor. When he appeared, she stood and smiled brightly at him. "Welcome, Vampire! I am Sookie Stackhouse. May I know your name?" She knew that Vampires didn't shake hands, so she didn't offer hers.

Quinn was momentarily dazzled by her beauty. He had admired her from afar, but up close she was breathtaking! She wore a gown of deep purple, the exact color of his eyes, and he could see the swell of her breasts beneath the scoop neckline. The cap sleeves rested below her shoulders, and he appreciated the tone and strength of her suntanned arms. "I am John Quinn, My Lady, but you may call me Quinn." He extended his hand and she graciously placed her tiny hand in his. He bowed low over it, turning it over to plant a sensual kiss on the inside of her wrist. She shivered.

Sookie was immediately drawn to Quinn, whose eyes she thought were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. She liked that he was tall and powerfully built. She thought a man should have some muscle on him to show that he was no stranger to a hard day's work.

"Do you have something to show me?" she asked him, indicating the box.

"In a few moments, yes," Quinn purred at her. He spent the next half-hour bragging of his sexual abilities and fawning over his own good looks, and Sookie found him to be shallow. She allowed him to put one movie into the little DVD player he had brought, but turned away after only a few minutes. She had never seen a man naked before, and here he was, showing her a movie of himself doing unmentionable things to several women. The fact that he had a fifteen inch penis didn't impress her at all. In fact, it scared her! She knew a little bit about the ways men and women mated, and she did not want that thing inside her body. It would tear her apart!

"Quinn, please," she finally said. "Thank you for coming, but I do not want to marry you. A man so crass as to show sex movies to a virgin he wanted to marry would never properly respect her."

He stood and towered over her aggressively. "I am not finished here, and you _will_ marry me!" He knew his time was almost up.

"No, I will not!" Sookie stated emphatically.

"I will have you and no one else will!" he growled at her. "You are _mine_!" He reached out and pulled her to him, tearing the bodice of her dress in the process. Her breasts nearly spilled out of the rip, but luckily her undergarments contained them. Quinn let go of her shoulder and had the nerve to caress her exposed flesh. His finger delved beneath the lace of her bra to stroke her nipple, and he pinched it lightly. Sookie nearly threw up, she was so revolted.

"You get your hands off me!" she screamed, pushing at him with all her strength.

"You will learn to obey me, starting now!" he snarled back, and his fangs clicked down. Sookie screamed again as both of his arms came around her and he pulled her tightly to him. She knew what he was going to do and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

As soon as his fangs touched the skin of her throat, they heard a roar. Quinn raised his head to see what was happening. Niall appeared and pointed his finger at Quinn. "I warned you that I could bring final death to you, Vampire! You dare touch what you have no right to have? You are gone from this world!" His voice boomed loudly and shook the walls of the house. Quinn let go of Sookie and she fell to the floor. As he turned to attack the Lord Prince, he saw something he had not seen in hundreds of years. The sun. It appeared and blinded Quinn before his body started to burn. In a matter of minutes, Quinn was a pile of ashes on the floor. Niall pointed his finger at the ashes, and they disappeared. He picked a sobbing Sookie up from the floor and held her. "I am sorry, Dear One. Do you want me to remove the memory of him?"

"Yes, Grandfather, please! I don't want to think about this ever again!"

Niall waved his hand across her face, and the memory of Quinn was no more. The rip in the dress fixed itself and the bruises that were starting to form disappeared.

"Are you ready to meet your suitor, Sookie?" Niall asked soothingly after holding her for a moment.

"Oh, yes!" she said excitedly. "Is he coming tonight?"

"He is here, and I will send him in." Niall disappeared.

Outside, Prince Niall appeared and addressed the second Vampire, Compton. "I understand that you have become quite wealthy," he said. "Let me see the rock that you have brought for my grand-daughter."

Compton reached into his pocket and, with a flourish, brought out the ring he had bought with his wealth. It was easily the largest diamond seen in that realm for hundreds of years. "I bought this from one of those greedy goblins, and you would not believe the haggling that I had to do to get a fair price!"

Niall was not impressed. It would seem that, along with his money, Compton had gotten cheap and miserly.

"She is waiting for you. You have one hour," he told Compton without emotion. Poof! Compton disappeared and reappeared inside the house.

Sookie had resumed her place on the couch, and, like she had done with Quinn, rose to greet him. "Welcome, sir," she said graciously, this time holding out her hand. "I am Sookie Stackhouse." She smiled and Bill was also dazzled by her smile. He thought the purple of her gown set off the glow of health and youth emanating from her skin perfectly, and thought that he could drown in the pools of blue that were her eyes.

He put his hand over his undead heart and gave her a soft smile. "You are lovely, Miss Sookie," he drawled. "I am Bill Compton. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles lightly, barely able to keep himself from snarling when he found Quinn's scent already there.

Sookie blushed and fluttered her eyes at him. He was so nice! And cute, too! He seemed very unimposing and didn't intimidate her in the least. Then she laughed, unable to help herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Compton wanted to know.

"I'm sorry! It's your name. Bill. Vampire Bill!" She giggled again. "You look more like an Antoine, or a Basil. I would think that a Vampire would have a more exotic name."

Bill was a bit put off by her laughter, but he still wanted her. He inclined his head graciously, but remained silent, still holding on to her hand.

"Won't you please sit down, Mr. Compton?" she asked shyly.

"Please, call me Bill," he responded, hoping she wouldn't laugh again and sitting next to her on the couch, keeping her hand in his. As they talked and got to know each other, Bill's conversation centered around money. He was obsessed with nit-picking little things to do around the house to save a dollar here, a dime there. In between his rants about saving a buck, he bragged incessantly about how wealthy he had become in the past year. He seemed to be relying on that to impress her. She was not impressed. There was more to a man than money, but maybe not this man. He was boring and had a serious case of OCD when it came to his money.

Full of pompous confidence, Bill finally stopped his diatribe and sank down on one knee before her. Sookie's eyes got bigger as she realized what he was doing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring he had procured for her. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He thought to slide the ring on her finger but she pulled her hand away.

"Bill, I'm sorry. It's a beautiful ring, but…" she started to say.

"You're sorry?" he asked incredulously, a snarl curling his lip. "What do you mean, you're sorry? Do you know how much I paid for this ring? I had to haggle with a _goblin_, for Christ's sake! This is the biggest diamond in the world. I know you like it. How can you resist a man as rich as me?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She cringed away from him.

"Bill, money isn't everything!" she cried. "What about love?"

"Love? I learned the hard way that love is false. There is no such thing as love for a Vampire. We do not feel emotions as you humans do! Wealth, security, and power are all that matter!"

She pushed at him and tried to rise from the couch. Instead of letting her go, he pushed her down onto the cushions and crushed her lips with his own. She frantically pushed, kicked, and tried to move her head to the side to make him stop, but he was much stronger. "NO!" she was finally able to scream. "You are a pompous ass, Bill Compton. Leave my home, _now_!"

"I don't think so!" Bill said with an evil glint in his eye. "There are plenty of women out there who desire the money and power that I possess. Let me show you!" He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated hard. Sookie heard scraping, and then a loud crash from the cellar. A beautiful brunette Vampire rushed up the stairs and threw herself into his arms. He kissed her soundly before introducing her. "Sookie, this is Lorena, my maker and my ex lover. She has come back to me because she wants your diamond. Will you let her have it?"

"This is ridiculous!" Sookie exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Ridiculous?" The brunette stepped out of Bill's arms and advanced menacingly on Sookie, fangs on display. "You are the one who's ridiculous here! Who are you, a stupid human girl, thinking that you can marry a _Vampire_? You are so far beneath us!"

"Lorena," Bill tried to interject.

"No! She can not have you, nor does she deserve that ring you bought. I will kill her before that happens!" Lorena spat.

"Sookie," Bill turned to her. "Will you accept this ring and marry me?" His eyes were cold.

"Absolutely not!" she retorted, turning away and folding her arms in disdain.

"Yes, you will!" he insisted, stepping up behind her and grabbing the back of her neck. He forced her to turn and look at him. "I am the only man you will ever know. If you are lucky, I will not share you with Lorena when I become disgusted with you!"

Tears of pain falling from her eyes, Sookie shook her head. "No Bill. NO."

"I will force you then. You will bond with me and your power will be mine!" He bit his wrist until it bled, then he tried to force her to open her mouth and swallow his blood. At the same time, he bent his head to sink his fangs into her neck. Sookie fought and cringed, waiting for the inevitable.

A roar like a freight train shook the house. Prince Niall appeared, his eyes glowing in his rage. "I warned you, Vampire, that I can send you to your final death. You have tried to force her to bond with you. Unacceptable, Compton! You and your maker both are going to hell, now!"

Before Bill could react, Niall raised his hand, and the rays of the sun assaulted the Vampires' eyes and skin. Bill let go of Sookie, and she was able to move away before they turned to ash. She rushed into her great-grandfather's arms, shaking and sobbing.

"Why are they like that?" she wanted to know.

"Ssshhh, Dear one," he soothed her, stroking her hair as he had when she was a child. "They are not all like that. Just those two." Behind her back, he pointed his finger at the two piles of ash, and they disappeared. Nothing remained of Bill Compton or his maker, Lorena.

Without asking her this time, he waved his hand over her face, and the memory of Bill Compton was gone.

Niall sighed, suddenly very weary at this process, and angry that the Vampires had tried to force Sookie. He would not be taking any shit from the third one, who was still waiting outside. He forced a smile upon his face.

"Sookie, would you like to meet your suitor? He is waiting outside." He tried to look eager and optimistic but didn't think he was doing a very good job.

"What's wrong, Grandfather?" She had picked up on his sadness.

"Nothing, my child. It has been a very long day for me. Perhaps I am getting old." They both laughed at his joke, knowing that he was over 2000 years old and still young and vital. "You look beautiful. I will go out and bring him in."

Niall appeared before Eric suddenly, making Eric jump. "Northman, tell me why you are barefoot, dirty, and clad only in your jeans. Is today not an important day for you?"

Eric stood up straight and stared right back at Niall. "I was running, as I do every night. It exhilarates me. Your sudden spell interrupted my plans to go home and clean up, so I appeared here as I am."

The Prince shrugged his shoulders. "It matters not to me, Vampire. She will still receive you, dressed as you are. Now, I will explain the rules to you. Do not think that you can go around them. I will always be watching."

"As you wish," Eric conceded, nodding.

"You will stay with her for one week. You will not be disturbed. You will not attempt to have sex with her, but you may kiss her or hold her if she receives it well. You will not bite her or try any other means to take her blood. If you attempt to harm her, you will die."

"And the memories you took from me?" Eric wanted to know.

"I will give them back to you at the appropriate time," the Prince retorted, annoyed with Eric's questions. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Poof! Eric was transported into the house.

Once again, Sookie sat on the couch waiting to meet her guest. She stood up eagerly when he arrived, but then stared at him in confusion. "Are you the Vampire my grandfather has sent to court me?"

"I am," Eric stated, bowing slightly at the waist. "Eric Northman, at your service." He was instantly captivated by her. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair to see if it was as soft as it looked, touch her skin to see if it felt as silky. She had the most wondrous scent about her – it was slightly floral mixed with her musky woman's scent, and there was something else that he couldn't identify. His eyes moved downward, slowly, then back up, and returned to her face.

Sookie giggled at his open appraisal of her, and she ogled him right back. He was simply the most gorgeous man she had ever seen! His blue eyes reminded her of the sea in winter, and she loved the way his hair cascaded down his back. His body was simply too good for words, made more obvious since he was shirtless. She longed to run her fingers through the thatch of blond hair on his chest and follow it south until it disappeared… She gulped. Then she got a look at his feet.

"Eric!" she exclaimed, alarmed. "Where are your shoes? Your feet are bleeding!" She rushed forward, desperate to help. She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward her small kitchen, and he didn't resist. She sat him down in one of the chairs and bent to lift up one foot. He shivered. "Are you cold?" she asked anxiously. Before he could answer, she ran into the living room and returned with a truly hideous brown and orange afghan. She draped it over his shoulders and then went to the sink to fill a basin with warm water. She brought it over and set it on the floor.

Paying no mind to the beautiful dress she wore, she knelt at his feet and placed both of them carefully in the warm water. He winced a bit. "Too hot?" she asked.

"No, it is fine," he responded. He must have a deep cut somewhere, because his left foot suddenly hurt like hell.

That was the foot she started with. She laid a towel across her lap and then rubbed his foot while in the water to remove most of the dirt and blood. Then she lifted it out and began to gently wash it with a cloth. She noticed something embedded in the ball of his foot, between the two largest toes, and gingerly began to work it out of his skin. "Metal, look!" she said when she had successfully removed it. "It looks like silver."

The relief was instantaneous! Eric sighed with pleasure as he watched her clean and care for him. She was a gift from the gods! A beautiful, kind, selfless angel. He decided at that moment that he wanted her to be his. But how could that happen? He had very little to offer her.

Because of the two disastrous encounters with Quinn and Compton, that Sookie no longer remembered, it was late in the evening, and she was tired. "I don't mean to be rude, Eric," she told him as she emptied and washed the basin that had held the water for his feet. "You will be here for a few days, right?" He nodded. "I would like to go to bed now. Please make yourself at home; I have prepared the guest room for you. Remember, do not go outside. The sun never sets here." She smiled, took his hand, and pulled him from his chair into the guest room. It was a simple room decorated in shades of rust, cream, and eggplant. It contained only a bed, nightstand, dresser, and TV. She showed him the remote, opened the dresser drawer to show him the pajamas she had gotten for him, kissed his cheek and left the room.

Eric sat on the bed. His head was reeling. He knew that the strange blond man had taken away his memories, but he did not know why. What would happen when he gave them back? He was here to entice this beautiful creature to marry him; that was all he knew. Where would they go if they wed? All of these things raced around in his mind, over and over and over. He could not rest yet. His body was still controlled by the sunrise and sunset outside of this magical place. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, finding nothing interesting. He went into the living room and paced, then the kitchen. He even tried to find some housework to do, but Sookie was a master housekeeper. There was nothing out of place, not a speck of dust anywhere. He finally decided to take off his jeans and wash them, because they had mud and his blood on them. He changed into the pajamas she had left for him, even though he usually slept in the nude. He did not want to make her uncomfortable.

His feet would have healed, and even the piece of silver would have worked itself out. She knew of Vampires. She must have known that. Yet she had knelt on the floor at his feet and bathed them. He was all out of sorts. He had no roots, nothing to ground him. All he could think about was her. Finally he gave up.

He went to her.

Easing the door open, glad that it didn't squeak, he tiptoed to her bedside. Her hair was spread across the pillow in golden waves, her lips slightly parted. She seemed restless. He stood there for several minutes and watched her toss and turn.

Gently, he climbed into bed with her, sliding under the covers.

She was lying on her back, and he patted around beneath the sheets for her hand. When he found it, he grabbed it and held on for dear life. It was as if all the cares of the world were lifted off his shoulders. He felt at peace.

When she felt his cool hand upon hers, Sookie woke with a start. She leaned up on her elbows to find Eric in her bed. She was confused, and she stared into his eyes. He stared back. Silent communication passed between these two virtual strangers. He knew she understood why he was there, in bed with her.

Sookie somehow felt his need for her to comfort him. She knew he would not harm her or try anything improper. She rolled onto her side and scooted closer to him. Whispering a sleepy "good night," she laid her other hand atop his. In minutes she was asleep.

Prince Brigant watched the entire episode from his vantage point, never far away from his grand-daughter. When Eric entered her room, he stood up, planning to stop what was about to happen. For some reason, he hesitated. He watched as Eric climbed into her bed and held her hand. He watched as she accepted him there next to her. He watched as she went back to sleep and rested, still and silent, by his side.

Sookie had not slept soundly in many years. As a child, Sookie had been molested by a distant Fae relative by the name of Bartlett. Niall had killed him when he found out, and had erased the memory from Sookie's brain. But Sookie had not slept soundly, ever, since then.

He decided that he would let Eric stay with her.

The following days passed in a blur for Eric and Sookie. Every night they would talk, getting to know each other. Eric told her of his amnesia and how he knew nothing about who he really was. Sookie found it to be an intriguing mystery. She told him of her disability, which he insisted was a gift that should be cherished, and how it had finally forced her to isolate herself from the world. He wanted to help her control it.

They laughed, they played, and even developed a game, of sorts, making up stories about who Eric really was that became more and more extreme. When Sookie suggested that he was a Viking who carried off maidens to pillage them with his "long sword," Eric had a moment of pause. Something was trying to come through, but it never would. Finally he shook his head, and they went back to their game.

Eric had truly been a Viking before his Vampire maker had found him.

Every night, Eric lay beside her in her bed until he felt the pull of the dawn. He would kiss her cheek, smooth the hair from her face, and retire to his own room for the day.

On the fourth day, Eric finally got up the nerve to kiss Sookie. They had been dancing, of all things. She had put on the music of someone called "Taylor Swift," who had a beautiful pixie-like face and long flowing locks. Eric found her voice to be a bit whiny and her guitar skills were lacking, but Sookie enjoyed it, so he endured it. When a slow song came on, she pulled at his hand to sit them down on the couch. He resisted, and pulled her into his arms. Their kiss started out soft, and innocent. Truly it was Sookie's first kiss. Though he knew not where it came from, Eric had incredible talent in the kissing department. Very soon he deepened the kiss and his tongue gently explored her mouth. She responded, tentative at first, becoming bolder as feelings she had never felt made her breasts feel heavy and her stomach tight.

As she clung to him, Eric's fangs clicked into place. He drew back from her, not wanting to frighten her. He started to turn his head but she stopped him. She reached out and traced a finger over first one, then the other. "Beautiful!" she chimed softly. "They are a part of you." Then she leaned back in and pressed her lips back to his, sliding her tongue along each of his fangs.

"Sookie!" He growled, and he gripped the back of her head with his strong hand and kissed her deeply, passionately. The kiss went on and on until they were both aching with need, a need that Sookie did not yet understand. Using every particle of his strength, he finally drew back. "We must not…" It pained him to have to say it.

"I know," she said, softly, sadly. "But…" she seemed afraid to ask. "Will you hold me some more?"

Using every ounce of his will, he managed to push back the fire that she had lit inside of him, to force the huge bulge in his pants to go down before he pulled her close and frightened her. They gently swayed to the music, paying no attention when it stopped.

Niall, ever watchful, saw everything that happened. He had tried to prepare himself for the moment that they would discover their passion for each other, but it still hurt his heart to see the woman-child he had loved since infancy embraced intimately by a Vampire. He was more than impressed, and relieved, when Eric pulled back. He saw how their hands shook, their bodies automatically gravitating toward each other. He knew then, even if they did not yet, that they would share a fierce and undying love.

The seventh day came, and as Eric rose he knew this might be the last night he ever saw his Sookie. He didn't know when he had started thinking of her that way, but he loved her and wanted her with every fiber of his being. He did not know if he had passed whatever test the blonde man had set for him, but he fervently hoped he had. He put on the jeans he had come there with, and formed his hair into an intricate braid that he had no idea how he remembered.

Sookie stood in her bedroom, brushing her hair in front of her mirror. Eric's hair was the exact same color as hers. Their blue eyes almost matched, hers a bit darker than his. How she loved those eyes. When her great-grandfather came this night, would he be angry that she had kissed Eric? That he had lain in her bed every night and held her until she went to sleep? A single tear fell from her eye as she realized that this might be her last night with him. Would her great-grandfather be so cruel as to separate her from the man she loved? But, more importantly than that, did Eric want to marry her?

They came together, as was their habit, on the couch, kissing gently and whispering soft greetings as they stared into each other's eyes. They both knew that tonight would change their lives, for better or worse.

"Sookie," Eric started to say, but she shushed him, raising a finger to his lips.

"Please, Eric, can we just sit here and wait for him to come? I just want to feel what it's like to be next to you, in case this turns out to be…"

They stared desperately into each other's eyes, neither willing to say the word _goodbye._

Niall took pity on them from his vantage point, deciding not to draw out the agony. He appeared abruptly before them and sat in the big leather armchair that Sookie always reserved for him. She had even told Eric that it was her grandfather's chair!

They both stood up to face him, their hands clasped tightly.

"I have been watching you, and I have seen all," Niall began, his face impassive, unreadable. "I know that you have been in her bed, Vampire." Eric stepped forward and started to speak, to explain, but Niall held up a hand. "Sookie, I know that you allowed him to kiss you and to put his hands where no man's hands yet have a right to be."

Sookie actually stomped her foot. "Grandfather, will you please just listen! I can explain!" she exclaimed, frustrated. She looked to Eric for help, and he once again started to speak.

Niall interrupted. "Enough. This is ended, today, right now!"

Eric and Sookie, crestfallen, turned to each other and embraced, Sookie crying openly against Eric's bare chest. They clung to each other as though their very lives depended on it.

Niall, who was playing with them, rolled his eyes. "Enough!" he roared, getting their attention. "Sookie," he looked at her sternly. "Do you love him?"

She looked directly into Eric's eyes and said, without hesitation, "yes!"

"Hmph." Niall grumped. "Vampire, do you love my grand-daughter?"

Eric straightened his back, gazed into Sookie's eyes, and said "I do."

"Do you wish to be wed?"

No-one could have been more shocked than the Lord Prince of the Fae when the tall, intimidating Vampire dropped to one knee before his grand-daughter.

"Sookie?" he asked, staring hopefully into her eyes.

She didn't need him to say anything else. "Yes, Eric, oh, yes!"

Eric stood up and swung her around, both of them laughing, until Niall cleared his throat. They both turned to face him.

Niall finally cracked a smile. "Then so it shall be!"

Sookie ran to her great-grandfather and threw herself into his arms. She was crying again and couldn't form the words to say what she was feeling.

Niall stood up, Sookie clinging to his side, and held out his hand to the Vampire. Eric, now confident in himself, took it.

Eric felt a tingling in his brain that was slightly familiar, and then a host of memories came rushing back to him. He knew who he was! He was a king! But wait? Did he already have a Queen? He searched his newfound memories and found that no, he did not. "Sookie!" he exclaimed happily. "You will not believe this! I am a King!"

"You are?"

"Yes, and you will be my Queen."

"But wait!" Eric wondered. "What of my kingdom, Fangtasia?"

"Your Steward, Pamela, has been running it quite admirably in your absence," Niall told him. "It was extremely difficult to get her to believe that you would be gone for a year, but had not been harmed."

Eric shook his head fondly. "That Pam!"

They were wed, that very night, and so it was that Niall Brigant, Lord Prince of the Fae realm, welcomed the Vampire King, Eric Northman, into the family like an old friend. He gifted Eric with the ability to walk in the sun. His gift to Sookie was eternal life, so that she could always walk beside her Vampire. With all business done, Niall bowed to the couple and left them to be alone.

Epilogue

"Do you want to know something else, my wife?" Eric whispered conspiratorially.

Sookie liked the sound of that. "What do you have to tell me, my husband?"

"I can fly!" He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned, his fangs prominently showing. He picked her up and rocketed through the door at Vampire speed, and shot into the sky.

Sookie screamed and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck in a death grip. After a few moments, she removed her face from where it was buried in his chest, and dared to look around. They were high above the ground and the stars shone brightly overhead. She shivered and huddled close to Eric. "This is beautiful," she told him, mesmerized by his deep blue eyes.

For the very first time, Eric really kissed her as his wife. He drew close so as not to startle her, and their lips touched gently, tentatively. Eric deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Sookie opened to him, and they were lost in each other. Eric's fangs clicked into place, nicking her tongue and drawing blood. He sucked greedily on it, moaning lustily. Sookie's hands were buried in his hair, and she didn't notice that they were descending until her feet hit the ground softly.

Eric's hands began to roam, and he ran them over her body. He touched her breasts through her gown, his thumbs grazing over her nipples. They peaked at once, and Sookie discovered that they had a direct line to her core. She rubbed her thighs together, not knowing what it was that she wanted. She pulled back to look into Eric's eyes, her own eyes hooded, her breathing coming in pants. His eyes were predatory, his fangs prominent as he smiled at her.

As she had before, Sookie reached up to touch his fangs. She traced her finger down first one fang, then the other. The sensation was very erotic for Eric, and when Sookie deliberately pricked her finger for him, he was undone. He pulled her finger into his mouth and ran his tongue around it, tasting her and healing the wound. He playfully bit down when she tried to remove her finger, smiling and growling. His growl made her shiver, not with fear, but with anticipation of what was to come.

Eric swept Sookie into his arms and headed for the bedroom at Vampire speed. He set her down gently on the bed, straining to keep control of his desires. "Sookie, how much do you like this dress?" he asked, staring intently at her.

"It's just a dress, Eric. I have more," she told him, confused as to why he was asking about her clothing.

"Good!" he replied, and then he grabbed the bodice on both sides and ripped it from her body, bending down to kiss her hungrily. Her undergarments met the same fate, landing in a pile on the floor, and she was finally bared to his gaze.

Self-consciously, she tried to cover herself with her hands, but he stopped her. "You are beautiful, my Lover," he said softly, holding both of her hands away from her body. "Never hide from me; never be ashamed!" He placed both of her hands on the comforter and held them there, his eyes demanding her compliance. He leaned in and kissed her again and she forgot what she had been worried about. There was only Eric, his hands and lips sending tremors of sensation throughout her body like lightning bolts. He crawled over her, gently moving her to the center of the bed and settling between her legs. He held her hands down again and she knew what he wanted. She kept them there as he pulled back and got to his knees.

Eric began to slowly undo the buttons of his jeans, still the only thing he wore. Sookie stared at him in awe as he was finally revealed to her. How could a man of such length and thickness not tear her in two as he claimed her body? She gasped and slid back away from him. He grasped her knees and pulled her back, growling softly. Once again the sound caused tingles of anticipation throughout her body.

Shedding his jeans completely, Eric crawled over her, resting on his forearms. He kissed her reverently, holding her head in his large hands. "I will not lie to you, Lover. It will hurt for a moment, but afterward I will bring you pleasure as you have never known before. Trust me." His erection grazed against her thigh, a drop of moisture wetting her skin. It sent a shockwave directly to her lady bits, and instinctively she bucked her hips.

She nodded, breathless, swallowing nervously.

"We must form a blood bond before I can take you home to rule my people," he said softly. "We must share blood three times for the magic to work. We will do this as we find pleasure in each other." Eric was using every ounce of his strength not to plunge himself inside his wife and take her. This first time had to be special for her and he knew he would make it so.

"Share blood?" she asked, wide-eyed. "Do you mean I have to..." She had known that he would take her blood once she belonged to him, but never expected that she would taste his. She was fascinated. "What does it taste like?" She lifted her hand to touch his throat, the same place where she thought he would feed from her.

Eric laughed softly and kissed her soundly. "You will have to tell me! It is different for everyone." But then the laughter faded from his eyes and that predatory look came back into his eyes. He kissed her again, deeply, passionately, over and over until she was writhing beneath him. His hands were everywhere - her breasts, her hips, her stomach, gently parting her thighs and touching her everywhere but THERE.

"Eric, please..." she implored him, unsure of what she was asking for.

He gave it to her. His hand finally slid down over her mound to where she needed it most. His palm grazed her nub and then he was rubbing circles against her most sensitive place. She gasped, arching her back and closing her eyes. He stopped.

"Look at me, Lover," he demanded in a tight voice.

She opened her eyes and found his, and his hand started to work its magic again. Soon she was bucking and writhing against him as he took her to the edge over and over, but never let her fall over. He started out with one finger, then two, and finally three fingers inside her sheath as he stretched her to receive him. She became wetter and wetter with every caress, and finally he changed his rhythm, becoming firmer in his strokes, pumping his fingers in and out of her with a speed no human could match.

"Eric, Eric, oh God, Eric! Please don't stop! Ohhhh, aaaaaagggghhhhh!" she cried as she finally found her release. She stared at him in wonder, never having felt anything like that before. He slowed his motions but did not stop, giving her aftershocks that made her shiver with ecstasy.

After a few moments, his touch became more insistent again. His thumb vibrated against her clit while his fingers continued to stretch her, and she came hard. As soon as she cried out her release, Eric nudged her head to the side and bit, his sharp fangs finding her vein with precision. He tasted the adrenaline and the endorphins in her blood, and he swore that, without a doubt, hers was the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted. He pulled against her once and reluctantly extracted his fangs, licking the wound to seal and heal it. He bit his wrist until it bled and offered it to Sookie.

She hesitated, staring at it.

"You must do it quickly before it heals over!" Eric exclaimed, shaking it for emphasis. "Take it, now!"

His eyes had hardened and she knew he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Steeling herself, she tentatively touched her lips, then her tongue, to his wrist. As soon as she touched him, he groaned and ground his erection into her most sensitive area. Instinctively she moved with him, her hips rising to meet him. His blood was like magic! It was thick and rich, and not warm like she had expected. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted, and she grabbed his wrist, sucking greedily until the wound closed. She licked her lips as he took it away, and he kissed her deeply. Their blood mingled on their lips and Sookie felt something she had never felt before. Desire, lust, so strong that she lifted her leg to put it around Eric's waist and grabbed his ass.

As Eric felt the bond begin to grow between them, he opened it up to show her what he was feeling. "Do you know what that is, Lover?" he asked her against her lips, rubbing their noses together.

"I'm not sure," she whispered, her eyes wide with wonder.

"That is me. That is us. That is the bond!" He kissed her again and ground himself against her as she raked her nails up and down his back. That surprised Eric! If she was already this passionate and responsive, how would she be once he had fully claimed her and made the bond permanent? He moved to position himself at her entrance. He locked eyes with her and pushed in until he felt the barrier. He hissed at the contact and forced himself to hold back. He pulled out and pushed in again, this time more insistent.

"Do it Eric, please!" she cried beneath him, rising up to meet his thrust.

That was all he needed. He pulled back and forcefully thrust deep inside her, feeling the barrier rip from his assault. She cried out. He stopped. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes encouraging her, waiting for her shock to lessen.

After a few seconds, she nodded slightly, rising up to meet his lips with her own and putting her hands back on his rear end, which she liked the feel of very much. He moved, slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to his size. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips parted, and he knew she was feeling these things for the first time. He swelled with pride at being the first, and only, one to have her this way.

Sookie felt what Eric was feeling and her heart swelled with love for him. But he was moving too slow. "Eric, can you go faster?" she asked him, her face turning red.

He smiled wickedly, his fangs on full display. "As you wish, Lady Northman!" He let himself go, thrusting faster, harder with her encouragement of "yes, Eric!" "Right there!" "Ohmigod!" "Do that again!" As he pounded her, his mouth found first one, then the other breast as he lavished attention on both of them.

Sookie felt a tightening in her center that was foreign and wondrous to her. Every time Eric bit, licked, or sucked one of her nipples, the sensation made a beeline for her nether regions and added to the fire she was feeling below. As she screamed out her pleasure to him, she wrapped her legs around him and held on for dear life. Eric didn't hold back, riding her hard and deep, and she loved it! All of a sudden, fireworks exploded inside her head as her release hit her, hard and deep just like Eric's thrusts. She screamed, "Eric! ERIC!"

As he heard her screaming his name, he felt her walls tighten and spasm around him. He sank his fangs into her breast, reveling in the feeling of her warmth along with the sweetness of her blood. He felt her come again and it was his undoing. As her walls tightened again, he pushed deeper into her than ever before as jet after jet of his seed shot inside her. He growled against her breast and felt her shiver.

Sookie felt like a pile of boneless mush. As Eric fed at her breast she laid her head back, keeping the eye contact he loved so much. She loved the feeling of him inside her, and when he went to pull out she stopped him, her hands on that luscious ass of his. He lifted his head to bite his wrist, offering it to her. She didn't hesitate this time, and pulled against him, taking his life force into her body. It felt powerful, and the bond was suddenly stronger. Eric hardened inside her again and thrust once, releasing into her again and moaning.

Reluctantly, Eric pulled away from his wife's breast, sealing the wound. His hands cupped them, his thumbs grazing the nipples gently. They hardened for him instantly. "These are the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen," he purred at her, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting it gently, laving his tongue against the stiff peak.

Sookie gasped again at the little pain mixed with pleasure. "Oh, Eric, do that again!" she breathed, gripping his long hair in her hand and holding him to her.

Surprised, Eric moved to the other breast and bit a little bit harder, his tongue rasping over the peak again. Sookie's back arched and she cried out, her eyes meeting his full of desire._"I can't wait to get her home where we can really play,"_ he thought to himself, remembering all of the "equipment" he had at his disposal._  
_

Sookie finally understood the feelings that had pulled her toward Eric all week. She was extremely attracted to him from the day she met him, and the ache in her breasts and lady bits had been foreign to her. She had also felt safe with Eric, and trusted him immediately. It was hard not to after he'd climbed into her bed and only held her hand. "I love you, Eric," she cooed at him, blushing again.

Eric knew that he would never tire of her blushes. He was glad that she was immortal in her current form. He would not have to turn her to keep her with him forever, and he could enjoy her warmth for eternity. "And I, you, my Sookie." He meant it with every part of his being. Until he met her, he never thought he could love. Vampires didn't love. They took, they possessed! He'd sought a wife only because his advisers had insisted that he needed to set a better example for his people. A King who bedded most of his female servants and every unattached, beautiful woman in the kingdom was not a good role model. And so it was that he'd reluctantly set off with the two idiots, Quinn and Compton, who were passing through his kingdom as they traveled seeking fame and fortune. They had checked in with his steward, Pamela, and had never met the King. They had not known who he was until he revealed his status to Niall Brigant the night they had met him.

The two lovers drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. When they woke, the sun was high in the sky. After a long shower where they got dirty before they got clean, Sookie led Eric outside to see the sun for the first time in a thousand years. At first he held back, unsure whether Niall's magic had really brought forth this miracle. His hand did not burn, nor did his foot when he first stepped into the light. He shielded his eyes and walked tentatively forward. A feeling of unbelievable awe and gratitude came over him as he realized he could actually walk in the light. "Sookie, this is because of you!" He picked her up and laughed exuberantly as he swung her around. As he set her down, they began kissing and touching each other. Soon the petting turned demanding as they desperately clutched at each other. Eric would have laid Sookie down right there in the grass if he didn't know they could be seen for miles. He didn't care but he knew his wife was modest.

They made their way into the house but only made it as far as the couch. Eric was up under her skirt before she could do or say anything, ripping her panties from her body, and she shrieked as his mouth settled firmly upon her. He pushed her legs apart, and after a few seconds she relaxed. The man was a master with his mouth! His lips and tongue did things to her that no lady would imagine in a million years. It wasn't long before she was screaming his name, and as soon as she did he turned his head and bit into her thigh. She was still writhing in ecstasy as his hand had taken over where his mouth left off. He stroked and petted her until the aftershocks had settled. Then he sealed the wound and kissed where he had bitten her. She giggled.

Faster than lightning, Eric pinned Sookie down on the couch, kissing her hard and deep. She tasted herself and her blood, and it excited her more. She reached down to unfasten his pants and pulled him out.

"Oh, touch me, Lover!" he moaned. His hand rested upon hers and he showed her how he liked to be touched. She was a quick learner, but after a few moments he pushed her hand away. "I want to be buried inside you!" he whispered fervently as he positioned himself and slid in. Their mating was quick and fiery, and they both climaxed at the same time. Eric collapsed upon his wife, and then he raised his head. With his own fingernail, he cut deeply into his throat and pulled her to take the wound. She sucked and lapped like a cat with cream, and Eric gently bit into the delicate skin of her throat. As he swallowed the first mouthful, he felt the bond come to life! He felt every emotion inside of her. He felt her trust, her desire, and most of all her love. He didn't need more blood, but he continued to feed until he felt the wound close on his neck and she pulled away. He took care of her puncture marks and kissed her softly. They gazed at each other, lost in the energy and vibration of the bond between them.

Sookie had known that Eric loved her, but she hadn't been prepared for the overwhelmingly powerful emotions she felt from him as the bond was finalized. Tears fell upon her cheeks and he licked them away.

Some time later, he announced, "The bond is complete, my Lover. We must go home now."

"What, now?" she asked him.

"Yes! I am anxious for you to see our home and meet my people. You are a Queen now, my Sookie!" He kissed her and sent her his pride in her through the bond. She bubbled with joy at every feeling he sent. "You do not need to pack. We will send for everything in this house and make a place for it!"

With that, he scooped her up, ran outside, and took to the sky. This time she did not scream, but held on tight. Eric enjoyed the warm sun on his face as they flew and he knew that, if not for the woman in his arms, he would still be confined to the night.

Very soon they were traveling over a huge lake and a beautiful forest that surrounded a huge valley. "Look down, my Lover," Eric whispered.

She did, and saw the walls of his kingdom below. Off in the distance was a huge white castle. "Do you live there?" she asked in awe.

"No," he responded. At her strange look, he corrected her. "WE live there!"

They arrived just as night was falling. No sooner had Eric lifted Sookie over the threshold than a beautiful Vampire, with long blond hair and dressed all in pink, came running to meet them.

"Eric, Your Majesty, welcome home!" She embraced him tightly, causing a pang of jealousy in Sookie, who felt plain next to her.

"Pamela! I have missed you!" He hugged her back, and then reached for Sookie. "This is my wife, Sookie. She is your Queen, and all in the kingdom shall honor her. Sookie, this is Pamela, my Steward, and my child."

"I know all about your Sookie!" Pam exclaimed, then turned to Sookie and looked her over. "It is too bad you're his," she said, and winked. Sookie turned ten shades of red.

"Pamela!" Eric tried to sound harsh, but laughed.

"Niall told us of your impending arrival. We have prepared a banquet!" Pam loved to throw a party, and the marriage of her King was the best excuse she could think of.

Sookie looked down at the ground. "What is wrong, my Lover?" Eric asked softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Can I really do this, Eric? Be your Queen?"

"Of course you can! Pam will be here to help you, and I will do everything in my power to help you succeed." Pam smiled at her and nodded.

"I love you, Eric!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Pam rolled her eyes, and then took Sookie's hand, preparing to drag her off.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked sharply, not wanting to let her go.

"Eric, look at the two of you! You have been flying and I will not let you show up at your own party looking like a beggar!" Pam said. "I need to show Sookie the wardrobe I've been preparing for her!"

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Shopping is my thing, Queenie," Pam winked at her. "You will be the best looking woman tonight; I'm going to make sure of it!"

Eric reluctantly agreed to let Sookie go with Pam, and retired to his own chamber to clean up. Once there, he sat with his head in his hands, overwhelmed with joy. He was grinning like a fool and couldn't wait for Sookie to come back to him. He was addicted to her, not only her blood - she was full of life, and just what he needed. Finally he went into the bathroom and undressed, figuring Sookie would not be back for a while.

Sookie opened the door to the chamber that Pam had pointed out, carrying a deep red gown over her arm that Pam had assured her Eric would love. It was more low cut than Sookie was used to, but she would do anything for Eric. Sookie had put her foot down, explaining that she wanted to bathe with Eric. She'd promised to let Pam do her hair and makeup afterward. "Newlyweds," Pam had said and rolled her eyes.

She stopped at the sight that met her eyes. Eric stood naked in the doorway between the bedchamber and the private bath. Her mouth went dry as her eyes moved up and down his frame. She could feel that Eric knew she was there.

"You are so beautiful, Eric!" she said softly.

Eric turned and waggled his eyebrows at her, giving her his trademark smirk that she loved so much. "Which part of me do you like the best?"

"Oh, your backside!" she exclaimed, blushing again.

"My backside? Surely there is another part of me that you also enjoy!" He walked toward her, waving the part in question at her. It was impossible to miss.

She took it in her hands and stroked it lovingly. "This?" she quipped. "Oh, I'd say it's a gracious plenty!"

...And they moved on to begin their new life together.

FINI


End file.
